Dusk
The Dusk is a low-ranking Nobody that is found in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts III. They are one of the only types of Nobody known to be able to speak, and are used by Organization XIII for simple recon and courier operations. Other Nobodies can even be transformed into Dusks as an extreme form of punishment, though how this is done is unknown. Design A Dusk has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are outlined by a black line. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. The Dusk's name refers to the period of time when the sun begins to set and twilight begins to set in. This emphasizes how Nobodies are neither beings of Light nor Darkness, but are closer to the Darkness. Strategy Dusks are fairly weak and require little strategy, but can be a bit troublesome in large groups at the beginning of a game, especially when paired with the Creeper Nobody. The Reversal Reaction Command can help as it stuns the Dusk and any surrounding Dusks and Creepers. This strategy works well playing as Roxas (because of his shorter, weaker combos), and when at high levels you can eliminate them with ease. Reversal can also be used to avoid other Nobodies as they normally appear with others. Also Fire magic and Thunder magic can help greatly when playing as Sora in case they surround you. Dusks can also be battled in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in several missions, all of them located in The World That Never Was. Stats & Abilities Trivia *Dusks, or perhaps all lesser Nobodies, are referred to as "White Husks" by Maleficent. *Dusks are the first common enemy to be specifically mentioned outside of Jiminy's Journal; in this case, they are named by Axel to Roxas on the 4th day. *A glitch in the North American Kingdom Hearts II causes a Dusk to randomly pop out of one summoned by Axel while it is being fought. *In the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga, they appear to be very mischievous, drawing on Roxas's face with markers during his early days in Organization XIII, and when he fell into a coma (once even making him look like Xigbar). Afterwards, Xion would clean his face daily. This only prompted them to draw in permanent marker. This mischievousness could show a hint of personality in Nobodies. Gallery Dusk BoD-100.png|BoD-100 Dusk KHII.png af:Dusk fr:Reflet nl:Schemer pt:Dusk Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts III enemies